DIY Disasters
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Now though I get the feeling that I'm going to find it a hell of a lot harder and as I climb the stairs blindly following his instructions I get the feeling I'm in even more trouble tonight than I was an hour ago and this time it has nothing to do with DIY.
1. Chapter 1

**D.I.Y Disasters 1/2**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **Now though I get the feeling that I'm going to find it a hell of a lot harder and as I climb the stairs blindly following his instructions I get the feeling I'm in even more trouble tonight than I was an hour ago and this time it has nothing to do with DIY.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Ellie's challenge to write a fic in which someone's evening doesn't end up going as they thought it would, rated for sexual content in the second chapter (try to contain your surprise people!) Enjoy and reviews would be delightful!

"Ok Jean you've got one night to do this or it'll never be dry in time for you to get the furniture back in before Chris arrives on Monday morning so man-up and get on with it." I hate decorating, I never do it, I never have done it and if I could find a single painter-decorator in the greater Oxford area who wasn't booked right now I sure as hell wouldn't be doing it now. I've spent the last two days calling every contact I have trying to find someone to do this and I didn't even care how much I had to pay for it but no luck. What am I try to get my spare room decorated with only 3 days' notice? Because I raised a very typical man who decided to announce that he's bringing his new girlfriend to stay on Thursday night when they are arriving first thing on Monday! I took one look at the spare room and knew it had to be painted and generally spruced up a bit so I shopped for paint and new bedding and curtains and everything else I needed. Now I have everything I need, everything except someone to do the painting! So here I am standing in the middle of my spare room with dust covers over all the furniture about to start painting when I should be at Laura Hobson's clarinet recital. This is not going to go well I can feel it in my bones.

I've managed one wall, well I've rollered one wall now I have to go up the ladder to do the edging and try to do it without hitting the ceiling. Did I mention I hate ladders? Oh well now I would rather sit across an interview table with the most hardened of criminals than got up a single wrung of a ladder. I know how ridiculous it sounds and normally I'd be the first to say that I or any other person can do anything if we put our minds to it the idea of standing on this step ladder for longer than is absolutely necessary is terrifying. I hate ladders, I hate heights and I…."

"Shit! Great! Absolutely bloody Brilliant!" I've just been startled by the door bell, stumbled off the ladder and managed to cover myself in pale blue paint! I told you this was going to end badly didn't I? I've managed to get to my feet again and whoever is they are determined to get my attention because they now have their finger on the bell and it's going nonstop. I swear when I get down there they are going to regret this I mean I was doing ok, I was getting there all be it slowly, now the paint is everywhere but on the wall!

"Jean? Are you ok? I heard screaming!" I've just pulled the front door open to find a very concerned looking James Hathaway on the other side of it and now that he's seen me he looks even more worried. "Oh my god what's happened to you?"

"I was trying to paint a wall when someone decided to ring the doorbell and me and the paint took a nosedive off the ladder! What are you doing here James aren't you supposed to be at the concert with Robbie?" I've stepped aside and he's coming in but now that I've explained what happened and he knows I'm not being assaulted by a paint wielding maniac I can tell he's desperate to laugh! "I swear James if you laugh I will make you regret it. You still haven't told me why you're here and now not only do I have to decorate and entire room tonight but I have to clear up the god awful mess that had just been created by falling paint. I do not have time for you to find the whole situation hilarious!"

"Robbie said you'd cried off and weren't coming I know how much you were looking forward to the concert so I was worried. Rightly so it seems. You're decorating? Why?" Is it stupid that suddenly I'm irrationally irritated by his scepticism? Yeah ok it is stupid but I feel it anyway.

"What's so odd about me decorating? I'm quite capable of doing it!"

"Clearly!" He's laughing again, he's bloody laughing!

"I'm sorry to be rude but since the only reason you've come appears to be to laugh at me could you leave again? This is wasting time that I just don't have to waste."

"Sorry I don't doubt for a second you could do anything you put your mind to I just thought you'd prefer to get someone in to do your DIY." Well why didn't I think of that? Duh!

"I wasn't able to get anyone to do it at short notice and Chris is bringing his girlfriend home on Monday. He's never brought any of his girlfriend's home before so I think this must be serious and I want the room to look nice for them. It's not like I have a man in the house these days, not that Richard ever lifted a paintbrush in his life either, and I didn't have anyone else to ask so it's do it myself or it doesn't get done at all!" I can't believe I'm standing here with paint in my hair and all over my shirt discussing this with him in the hall.

"You didn't ask me, I'll help I'm not bad with a roller all you had to do was ask." Huh? Yeah right! Doesn't he realise that the last thing I would do is ask him to do anything that would mean I had to spend time alone with him in a bedroom? Of course he doesn't because he has no idea that in my darkest fantasies my bedroom is exactly where I want him to be and not with a paint brush in his hand I can tell you.

"James you have better things to do with your Saturday night. I would never have asked you to do it now will you go back to the concert and let me get back to work?" oh god he's taken his jacket off and his shaking his head firmly, damn that t-shirt is tight and suddenly I'm sure the fact my blood pressure has just gone through the room is evident in my face.

"No. You go shower and get that paint out of your hair and off your face because when it dries it will take days for you to get it out. I'll get on with the painting and then when that's done I'll help you sort the room out." Shower? He expects me to shower and act like everything is fine and normal while he's down the hall in my spare room? No way!

"James it's fine I'm not going to commandeer your weekend."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'd much rather be here with you then playing gooseberry with Robbie and Laura all night. We're not at work now so strictly speaking you aren't my boss and I can tell you what to do for a change. Go clean up and when you've done that a beer or a glass of wine would be great." He's gone with nothing but a soft laugh and I don't know what to say. He'd clearly not going to go and I can feel the paint starting to cake in my hair so maybe he's right. I do need to clean up and I do have wine and beer in the fridge but I still don't think it's a good idea. I mean I've spent years making sure I'm not in a position where I could make an idiot of myself where he's concerned especially since my divorce. I've pushed aside the fact that he feeds my deepest desires just by standing close to me in the office. I've developed all sorts of coping strategies and it's been working just fine. Now though I get the feeling that I'm going to find it a hell of a lot harder and as I climb the stairs blindly following his instructions I get the feeling I'm in even more trouble tonight than I was an hour ago and this time it has nothing to do with DIY.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**DIY Disaster 2/2**

"My god James I've only been gone half an hour how the hell have you got so much done already?" She's standing at the door with a bottle of wine and two glasses and I don't think I can speak. God she's magnificent and now with her hair freshly washed and fresh jeans and a casual shirt on she looks amazing. I had a feeling this might be a bad idea when I first decided to come here but I had no idea exactly how much trouble I was going to be in. When Robbie said she'd cried off and wasn't going to the concert I thought maybe she was ill or something had upset her and I could play nurse maid or be a shoulder to cry on. Ether of those things would have been a hell of a lot easier to handle than this.

"It's not that hard I used to do a bit of odd jobbing when I was at University so I can get through it pretty quickly." She's right beside me now, so close that the smell of soap and strawberries from her shampoo is invading my senses. I don't cope with her getting too close even in the relatively safe environment of work and right now it's even more difficult and I can feel my body start to react completely of its own accord.

"If I'd known that I'd have asked you to help after all. Ok I'll open the wine then give me something to do I'm not going to stand around watching you work."

"Ok well you could clean out the roller tray for me I won't need it again then when I'm done doing the edges on this wall the others should be dry and we can start moving furniture back." She's behind me now at the other side of the room and I can't see her but I can still feel her eyes on me. It's like they are boring into my back. When she looks at me it's like she can hypnotise me and even when I can feel her gaze on me it makes my pulse race.

"I'm not going to bother washing the tray and the roller they were cheap ones from the discount store round the corner from the station I'll just throw them out there should be black bags around here somewhere." Oh god this is not going to end well; she's on her hands and knees at my feet feeling around for the bags and her blouse has fallen forward giving me a perfect view of her breasts beneath it. I've spent so much time imagining what it would be like to see the wonder of her body under this fitted dressed and blouses she wears to work that now that I have a glimpse of what I desire most I'm frozen to the spot. She's staring up at me now confusion clouding her gaze and I know she knows what I've been looking at, I'm sure I've gone ever possible shade of red. "James are you ok?

"What? Yeah, sorry yeah I'm fine, did you find the bags?" I swear he was staring at my breasts and if I'm right he was definitely liking what he was seeing. Suddenly I feel like I've slipped into a parallel universe because in this world James Hathaway would never be so thrown by the sight of any part of me. I am constantly thrown by him, I was only two minutes ago when I was opening the wine and he bent down to dip the paint brush in the pot. I've never seen him in the sort of tight skinny jeans he has on now and the way they cling to his ass is amazing, that and the way I can see his chest muscles through his t-shirt is doing indecent things to me. I was really trying to keep my raging hormones under control but the way he's just been looking at me I wonder if that's really necessary. I need to calm down and try to focus on what we're supposed to be doing, I'm probably imagining it and even if I'm not it would be absolutely the worst idea in the world to do anything about it. I mean I'm his boss, the complete insanity of starting anything even if it did end up only being a one night stand, would be madness. The list of reasons I shouldn't even be considering it is too long to even start going through and yet now that I'm on my feet again and moving to the other side of the room I swear his eyes are following my every move.

"The window wall is finished isn't it? It seems dry so while you've finishing that but I could hang the new curtains." That's it Jean keep it focused on what you should be doing, do something mundane, something that will mean you are not looking at him and can get a grip on yourself and stop thinking about stupid potentially career ruining sex.

"Yeah you sort them out then I'll hold the ladder for you I'm not sure we should trust you at height again after the paint incident." His smile is so bloody gorgeous god I didn't realise how bad I had it, I should have just sent him back to the concert because I know I'm going to do something stupid if I don't get him out of here soon. Play it cool Jean just calm down.

"Hey you were the one who knocked the door and scared me I was going fine with the step ladder before that!" As she looks over her shoulder at me the way her hair falls to one side and the teasing in her eyes is driving me nuts. I know she had to have realised I was staring at her, that I was effected by the sight of her breasts and her closeness and yet she didn't immediately move or call me out on it. Actually she seemed to be enjoying the fact I was looking at her could she actually want me to make a move? I thought she was staring at me earlier because she was so pleased that I'd got so much done in so little time but now I'm starting to wonder if it was something else, something more, and she might want me as much as I want her. Right now I want to say to hell with it and abandon the decorating and pull her into my arms. I want to kiss her in a way that will leave her in no doubt that not only did I enjoy seeing more of her but I want to see all of her, I want to touch her, taste her, make love to her and show her how much my life has come to depend on the limited interactions we have. I can't though, not yet, I can't take that risk on one thing that I might be reading too much into. There's still work to be done here maybe by the time we're finished I'll know if it's worth the risk because a risk is exactly what it will be, even if we do feel the same it's not something we should think about starting, she's not long out of messy divorce, she's my boss, I don't know if to her it would be a one off or if she'd want more like I would. God it's such a huge can of worms to open but if the signs keep coming as strongly as they have in the last ten minutes I don't think I'll be able to stop myself acting on them.

"I'm done here, there's nothing to go against this wall is there?"

"No, we just need to move the furniture back to the dry walls and we can hang the pictures on that wall later when it's dry." He's moving around pulling the dust sheets off the furniture and following my instructions about where each thing has got to go. Every time I try to help he tells me he can manage so all I can do is stand back and watch him work and it's the final straw. I know I can't let him leave tonight without doing something to see if he might want to be with me like I want to be with him. I want all of him, I want a relationship, a life with him as part of it, but right now I'd take a night of hot no holds barred sex if that was all was on offer. I've started making the bed, putting on the new bedding and arranging pillows just because I have to do something and other than that the only thing left to do it hang the curtains which he won't let me do until he's holding the ladder. I need the distraction I need to clear my head and work out how to play this I mean I can't just throw myself at him based on one possible moment that he seemed to be interested can I?

"Come on then let's get those curtains up and then we'll be able to actually drink that wine." He's standing holding the ladder and to climb it I have to brush tantalizingly close to him and I'm sure I felt his breath hitch as our bodies touched. My pulse is racing so fast my hands are trembling and it's making it almost impossible to get the curtains on to the curtain pole but I've finally done it and the room is finished, now just to make it down the ladder and….shit!

"It's ok I've got you." She's just stumbled on the ladder again and this time she's fallen straight into my arms. She's laughing and so am I but I know this is the moment, my arms are wrapped so tightly round her that her body is pressed against mine and I've reacted in instinct I know she must be able to feel my arousal and her laugh has faded as she stares into my eyes making no attempt to move. I know now I'm going to do it and before the thought has even formed fully in my head I'm kissing her and she's kissing me back, moaning softly against my lips. God she tastes amazing, her fingers have laced in my hair pulling me closer like she can't get enough of me or is worried that I'm going to stop before she's ready. She has nothing to worry about I could stand here doing this for the rest of my life and still feel like it wasn't long enough. Right now I don't care where we are, I don't care how much effort we've just put in to making this room perfect I want her and I don't intend to wait for a change of location as I back her toward the bed. Again she makes no move to stop me as her hands slip under my t-shirt and I follow her lead my fingers running down the buttons of her blouse.

"I want you so much but this is such a bad idea James." The words have tumbled out of my mouth as he nods but both our actions contradict what we're saying. I've pushed his t-shirt over his head and my blouse has hit the floor too as he reaches for my breasts the sensation of his fingers gently kneading them stopping any further words in my throat but only for a second as he gently pushes me onto the bed and I have to say it even if it might stop this before it's even properly got started. "James wait, I want you, I want this, but I'm not sure I can do it if it's just a casual one night stand, I don't know if I can have you once then accept that it can never happen again."

"That's good because I want you too, and I don't want it to be a fling, I've waited too long to know that you want me too to give it up again after tonight." My words seem to have exploded any reserve she might have been feeling about what we're doing and in seconds we're both in the need to explore every part of each other. The rest of our clothes have been shed in a blur of passionate kisses and playful power struggles and now I'm the one lying on the bed as she straddles my hips and I groan softly as the beauty in front of me. "You are so beautiful, I knew you would be, I knew you would have an amazing body but you take my breath away."

"You're not exactly shabby yourself." My words have come out in a deep satisfied moan as I impale myself on his length soaking up the way by body yields so freely to him. His hands trace my thighs as he rises off the bed to meet me with each thrust as I reach for the headboard to steady myself against the waves of pleasure that have already started to lap gently at the edges of my nerves. The way he quietly groans my name and how his fingers grip my hips moving them to keep up the rhythm we've set tells me he's close too and it feels amazing that I can have such an instant effect on him. I know in moments I'm going to be lost in my own climax and when I am I want to feel his weight on me, I want him to have control, to take me the way he needs to as I roll us so he's on top without ever breaking contact. "Harder James, please….."

"Let go Jean, let me take control now, just let go." The flush running over her chest and neck and the way her cries have got louder and more urgent tells me she's already lost as I keep moving inside her with hard deep thrusts and before long I'm gone too exploding inside her with a ferocity that I've never experienced before as I fall trembling into her arms .

"That was amazing." I can hardly speak the onslaught of pleasure he's just given me was so intense but I have to tell him, he needs to know how much he has claimed me with that since act. I want him to know that I meant it when I said I didn't want this to be a one off and now I want that even more. I couldn't give this up and the way he's smiling at me tells me he already knows. When I started decorating tonight I thought it would be one of the most boring and soul destroying nights of my life yet now as he pulls me into his arms kissing me again it's proved to be the complete opposite. Instead of finishing a room I've started a new chapter of my life and I can't wait to see where it will lead.


End file.
